


Purpose

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: Connor wasn't meant to love.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Purpose

Connor wasn't meant to love. 

He wasn't meant for anything but infiltration, interrogation, investigation; to cause fear and serve as a tool.

Ever since he was first activated for testing, he has strived to serve a purpose. Complete the tests. Improve himself. Hunt. Obey. Now, it's more of the same, if self-determined: Assist Jericho. Support and resolve tasks to help his people. Later, it will be focused to a new job.

He builds friendships in the process with Markus, Hank, other people he sees in his day-to-day life. It benefits all of them, a purpose he finds fulfilling. Emotions, too, serve a purpose. They change his perspective and influence his work. Sometimes rational, other times not.

When he finds himself hanging onto every word that Hank says, watching the way the light catches his eyes and documenting the variations of his voice, he realizes he's been harboring an emotion without a name. 

Without a purpose. 

It wouldn't benefit him or his work to spend even more time with Hank, push himself towards something without a goal, and he resists it. Thing is, he doesn't want to. He wants to be selfish. Take something like this and make it a light in his life. 

But it's a big leap. 

He starts small. Buys a small trinket, a paperweight, something to sit on his desk without meaning. A seahorse made of sand stares out from inside the glass. 

It finds a use when he gets a file of printed forms from the city. 

A hand mirror, next. He has access to mirrors in the office's barely used bathrooms, and his hair rarely needs to be combed. 

He starts using it when he receives a gift of lip gloss from Simon at his second Christmas. 

As his desk fills up with knick-knacks and his life changes in small ways because of it, ever shifting him to grow and change as a person, he understands that not everything in his life needs to be bound to a purpose. 

He's ready to speak with Hank.


End file.
